Parkland County Fire Department
The Parkland County Fire Services protects those who live, work and play in Parkland County. 'Fire Districts' For fire service emergency first response, the county is divided into seven fire districts based on fire apparatus travel distance from PCFS' fire stations and municipal contract fire agreements. *Fire District 1 - An area located in the most South East portion of Parkland County. This district's first response is provided through a municipal fire agreement with the Town of Devon. (See Devon Fire Department) *Fire District 2 - An area located in the most North East portion of Parkland County including the area surrounding the City of Spruce Grove. This district's first response is provided by PCFS Fire Stations located in Parkland Village and the Acheson Industrial Park. 'Fire Service Management and Administration' Senior Management *Fire Chief Brian Cornforth *Deputy Fire Chief (Training) Trevor Sutherley *Deputy Fire Chief (Operations) Amber Coleman *Deputy Fire Chief (Strategic Services & Emergency Management) Chad Moore *Chief Fire Marshal Sean Cunningham Fire Station Management *Fire District 2 - Platoon Chief - Randy Sutherley *Fire District 2 - Platoon Chief - Don Waddle *Fire District 2 - Platoon Chief - Rob Merchant *Fire District 6/7 - Assistant Deputy Fire Chief - Leonard Pischke *Fire District 4 - Platoon Chief - Dennis Wichuk *Fire District 6/7 - Platoon Chief - Kam Kelly Former Management *Fire Chief Jim Phelan. Retired in 2015. *Fire Chief Ken Saulit. Passed away on April 19, 2008. 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Senior Management :Red 1 - 2019 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 Crew Cab pickup :Red 2 - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban :Red 3 - 2018 Chevrolet Suburban :Red 4 - 2012 Chevrolet Silverado K3500 Extended cab pickup with removable wildland Skid :Red 5 - 2019 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 Crew Cab pickup 'Acheson Fire Station' - 11350 274 Street Built 2014 :Engine 5 - 2013 Rosenbauer Commander (1250/1000/?F) (SN# 16074) :Reserve Engine 2-2 - 1991 International 4900 / Superior (840/700) (SN#SE 1171) :Rescue 5 - 2013 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer walk-in :Tanker 5 - 2013 Freightliner M2 112 / Fort Garry (1050/2700/50F) (SN#M448) :Tower 5 - 2016 Sutphen Monarch SP112 (2500/0/500F/112' mid-mount) :Ranger 5 - Polaris 6x6 with wildland skid unit (pp/250/10F) :Squad 5 - 2013 Ford F-550, General Built Utility Body with removable wildland skid (pp/250/10F) :MESA 1 - Mobile Command Post (under lease from AEMA) 'Parkland Village Fire Station' - Parkland Gate Road Built 1994 :Engine 2 (19-092) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator ELFD / Fort Garry (1250/1000/2x25A) (SN#M0820) :Rescue 2 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (SN# 43475) :Tanker 2 - 2010 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer (625/3000) (SN#2881) :Squad 2 - 2013 Ford F-550, General Built Utility Body with removable wildland skid (pp/250/10F) :Ranger 2 - Polaris 6x6 Ranger with wildland skid unit 'Seba Beach Fire Station' - 3 Street South In 2011, Parkland County and the Summer Village of Seba Beach amended their joint fire protection agreement to shift the administration and operational management of this fire station to the administration of Parkland County. :Engine 7 - 2002 International 4900 / Superior (840 front-mount/?) (SN#SE 2663-5) :Tanker 7 - 2013 Freightliner 108SD / Spartan ERV vacuum tanker :Squad 7 'Tomahawk Fire Station' - Township Road 512 :Engine 6 - 2002 International 4900 / Superior (840 front-mount/?) (SN#SE 2663-5) :Rescue 6 '- 201? Freightliner M2 106 / 1994 Superior (SN#SE 1410) :'Tanker 6 (19-208) - Peterbilt / Hamms (500/3000) :Squad 6 - 2017 Ford F-550 SD 4x4 / 2018 Rocky Mountain Phoenix / CET (225/330/8F) 'Wabamun Fire Station' - 53 Avenue In 2011, Parkland County and the Village of Wabamun amended their joint fire protection agreement to shift the administration and operational management of this fire station to the administration of Parkland County. :Engine 4 - 2000 International 4900 / Superior (840 front-mount/?) (SN#SE 2663-5) :Rescue 4 - Ford E-450 :Tanker 4 - 2002 International (?/3000) :Squad 4 :Ranger 4 :Boat 4 - Boston Whaler 'On Order' :2020 ? / Fort Garry pumper :2020 ? / Fort Garry tanker 'Municipal Agreement Fire Stations' Devon Fire Rescue This Fire Station is located within the Town of Devon. Stony Plain Fire Department This fire station is located in the Town of Stony Plain. In 2004, Stony Plain opened the doors to a brand new fire station to replace their older facility. Parkland County provided financial support for the new construction. Yellowhead County Fire Station 10 This fire station is located in Yellowhead County in the Hamlet of Evansburg. 'Previous Municipal Agreement Fire Stations' Spruce Grove Fire Services - Through agreement in the 1980s and the early 1990s, the City of Spruce Grove provided first response to Parkland County's Fire District #2. This municipal partnership was dissolved in 1994. 'Retired Apparatus' :(19-061)- 2011 Spartan Gladiator Evolution ELFD / Rosenbauer (1750/1000/20A/30B) (Destroyed in roll-over mvc March 21, 2016) (photo) :(19-018) - 1995 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Superior light rescue (SN#SE 1410) (Ex-Rescue 6) :(19-017) - 1995 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Superior light rescue (SN#SE 1409) (Ex-Rescue 2) :(19-011) - 1988 International S1900 / Superior pumper (840/700/25B) (SN#SE 954) (Sold to Boyle Fire Department) :1985? ? / Superior front-mount pumper (625/) (SN#SE 657) :1985? ? / Superior mini-pumper (SN#SE 677) :1983 Ford C / Superior tanker (SN#SE 509) :(19-007) - 1983 Ford F-700 / Superior tanker (0/1500) (SN#SE 473) :1981? ? / Superior front-mount pumper (625/?) (SN#SE 435) :1979 International Loadstar / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 285) :(19-003) - 1979 GMC / Superior front-mount pumper (625/750) (SN#SE 194) :(19-004) - 1979 GMC / Superior front-mount pumper (625/750) (SN#SE 227) :1978 ? / Superior mini-pumper (SN#SE 203) :1975? ? / Superior front-mount pumper (625/?) (SN#SE 36) :1975? International L1700 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/800) (SN#SE 35) :1975? International L1700 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/800) (SN#SE 34) 'External links' * Parkland County Fire Services Category:Parkland County Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating CET apparatus